Rebel Kids Read
by trinigyal123
Summary: The kids of all our favourite Rebels get together to celebrate Finn Odair Jr.'s 16th birthday! Also unknown to the parents their kids start to read the Hunger Games books to learn about their parents pasts!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise I don't own**

_You are all invited to District 4,_

_To celebrate the 16__th__ Birthday of Finnick Odair Jr._

_This invitation is enclosed with train tickets for the whole family for you to spend the entire summer with us._

_Love,_

_The Odairs_

"Peeta!" Katniss called up the stairs. In less than a minute Peeta came thundering down the stairs slightly stumbling over is metal leg.

"What's the emergency?" Peeta asked franticly running towards Katniss.

Katniss giggled before saying. "Nothing. We just got a letter from Annie, inviting us to celebrate Finn Jr.'s birthday."

"Wow that's great! I'll go tell the kids."

"Great. I'll go make breakfast," Katniss called over her shoulder as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Uh… sweetheart maybe you should go tell the kids and I'll make breakfast. I mean we don't want a repeat of last time do we?" Peeta said amusedly.

"The fire wasn't even that big and nobody got hurt! And don't call me sweetheart!" she yelled while changing courses and making her way upstairs instead.

Katniss knocked on her eldest child's room first. "Rose! Wake up!"

"Do I have to?" came the muffled reply.

"Yes!"

She then made her way to her youngest child's room when the door opened. Ethan her youngest came out of his room dressed in his favourite grey shirt that matched his seam eyes that he had inherited from her. He was also wearing blue jeans and had had his blonde hair combed neatly off of his forehead.

"Oh hey mom," He greeted her cheerfully. Ethan had also inherited Peeta's happy-go-lucky personality.

"Hey sweetie your dad's making breakfast downstairs."

"Ok," he said before he dashed downstairs and into the kitchen where you could smell the delicious aroma of eggs and bacon frying.

Katniss also turned and headed to the kitchen but not before banging one last time on her teenage daughter's room to make sure she woke up.

After about ten minutes Rose groggily wondered into the kitchen and slouched into her seat at the table and started picking at her scrambled eggs. Her black as night hair was tangled into a messy bed head and her sky blue eyes were clouded over with sleep. All in all she looked like she just rolled out of bed. Everybody chatted happily for a few minutes well except for Rose who was basically sleeping in her eggs.

"Oh before I forget we're going to District 4 for a month," Katniss said happily.

"Why?" Rose questioned suddenly wide awake.

"To celebrate Finnick Odair Jr.'s birthday," Peeta told her.

"Cool!" Both kids shouted before running upstairs to pack.

"We are leaving in three hours," Katniss called after her kids.

Rose's POV

I am so excited for this trip! I've never been outside of my District before. I wonder what it will be like. Although I heard District 4 has the best beaches in all of Panem. I quickly pulled out my blue suitcase and stuffed as much shorts and tank tops as possible. I also packed my grey and blue bikini that matched my eyes perfectly and my purple tankini that had tiny pink flowers all over it. Plus I packed a few pairs of jeans and a couple sweatshirts because I also heard that it can get really cold at night. I jammed my laptop, iPod and cell phone on top.

I had to start jumping on my suitcase to get it to close. It was completely stuffed. It almost burst open tree times!

"Rose! Come on we leave in an hour! We have to get to the train station!" I heard my mom yell.

When I was finally able to drag my suitcase down the stairs to the door, I saw my parents, little brother and Haymitch standing by the door with their suitcases waiting for me. Since the rebellion Haymitch has made a surprising effort to try and stay sober.

"Hey Mitch!" I called as I stopped by the door. I started giggling at my lame joke and I saw my family silently snickering in the corner but Haymitch just scowled at me and stepped out of the door and into the cab waiting outside. Did I forget to mention that since he stopped drinking Haymitch has also been slightly moodier? No. Well he has. I blame the alcohol withdrawal.

"Let's go!" Ethan yelled excitedly following Haymitch out the door with the rest of us following after him. Ethan is only thirteen but he is always really hyper. I blame his addiction to sugar but then again am no better. Oh well at least am not always so hyper.

We took a cab to the train station even though it wouldn't have been a very long walk we just didn't want to walk through District 12 with our entire luggage. The ride by car only took like five minutes. We made it onto the train fairly quickly and saw that Annie had booked a whole first class apartment for us.

"Awesome!" yelled Ethan before turning on the TV and settling in the nearest sofa. I lay down on the couch furthest away from my annoying little brother and started to drift off into dream land because I knew this was going to be one long train ride.

**They will start reading the books somewhere in chapter three! Sorry! I wanted it to be shorter than that but I had to get the ride to District 4 and all the meetings out of the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you recognised it, I don't own it**

Rose's POV

"ROSE! Wake up! We're here!" Ethan shouted in my ear which promptly caused me to roll off the couch that I was sleeping on. So I did what any good big sister would do I smacked him on the back of his head then went to find my parents and Haymitch.

I found them walking to towards the exit laughing at 'their crazy kids' as they like to call us. Ethan followed behind me grumbling about how his head hurts now. I just snickered under my breath and kept walking forward. When we stepped off the train we saw a woman with brown hair and sea-green eyes waving us over. When we reached her she pulled mom, dad and Haymitch into a huge bear hug.

"You must be Rose and Ethan I haven't seen the two of you since Ethan was a new born and Rose was just a little two year old toddler! Look at how you've grown!" She then pulled us both into bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you again, Annie," mom said smiling.

"Well you guys were the last to arrive. Everyone else is already at the house," Annie said leading us over to a huge van she must have rented to hold everyone plus our luggage. We all piled in and drove off.

"Annie, who else is here?" dad inquired.

"Oh well you guys of course, Johanna and her daughter, Lea and the Hawthorns," at the mention of the Hawthorns mom and dad both stiffened. I wonder what their problem is. Oh well I'll find out sooner or later.

We finally arrived at what must be where District 4's Victor's Houses even though there weren't many left after the rebellion. It was way bigger than what we had back home. We stopped at a huge two story, pure white house right by the beach. We stepped inside and were met with the booming of like a thousand voices talking at once.

"We're back!" Annie yelled, surprisingly, above all the noise.

All the noise stopped at once and everyone assembled in the hallway where we were still standing with all of our suitcases. That's when chaos broke out again, all the adults rushed to greet each other and all us kids stood to the side watching amusedly.

"Hey I'm Finnick Jr. but everyone just calls me Finn and you must be Rose and Ethan," a guy with golden bronze hair said and then he started introducing everyone else. "That," he said pointing to a short girl with brown hair, "is Lea Mason. And over there," now he pointed at a boy and girl who were obviously siblings. The boy had black hair and grey eyes. He looked like he could belong in the Seam but I've never seen him before. His sister also had grey eyes but with blonde hair sort of like Ethan. "They are Kyle and Courtney Hawthorn."

"Hey," I said timidly.

"Well before you guys came we were just liming in the game room so do you guys want to join us?" Finn asked.

"Sure."

Finn led us up a few stairs then into a gigantic room with a flat screen TV that took up a whole side of one wall and various games set up all around the room. I saw a pool table, Ping-Pong table and pin ball machine! Courtney and Ethan headed over towards the pin ball machine. They seemed to have hit it off already. The rest of us sat on the leather couches in front of the TV and started talking.

"Hey Rose, how old are you?" Lea asked.

"15," I replied.

"Me too," Lea said

"Well, I'll be 16 tomorrow," Finn said leaning back on the couch.

"We know!" Kyle said hitting Finn with a pillow which started an all-out pillow war between Finn and Kyle while Lea and I watched and giggled. When they finally settled down they both of them were laughing uncontrollably too.

"Well I'm already 16 so," at which point Kyle stuck out his tongue at Finn.

Suddenly a bright blue light appeared but as fast as it appeared it disappeared leaving a pile of three books with a note on top. We all cautiously approached the books, even Ethan and Courtney who took a break from flirting to come join us.

Finn grabbed the note and read,

_Dear Victor's kids,_

_We have decided to send you these books so that you can learn more about the Hunger Games and the Rebellion which your parents participated. So happy reading._

_P.S. Don't tell your parents about these books_

_Sincerely,_

_Us. _

"Ok…" Finn started, "I guess we should read the books."

"I'll start," I said. I grabbed the first book, "** The Hunger Games…**"


End file.
